


Une bonne vielle habitude

by Annie11117



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie11117/pseuds/Annie11117
Summary: Épilogue de mon cru à cette superbe mini série. Ou Aziraphale et Rampa découvrent qu'après avoir sauvé le monde c'est bon de retrouver une bonne vielle habitude.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Une bonne vielle habitude

Une bonne vielle habitude.

Disclaimmer : les personnages ne m’appartiennent pas, j’écris juste pour le plaisir.  
Je viens de découvrir cette série et j’ai adoré l’épisode 5 surtout la scène ou Rampa débarque dans sa voiture en feu sur l’air de « We will rock you ». J’ai piqué un fou rire devant mon ordi et j’en rigole encore maintenant chaque fois que je visualise cette scène. C’est pourquoi j’étais très contente que Rampa retrouve sa voiture dans le dernier épisode et que mon imagination s’est une fois de plus emballée et m’a inspirée ce petit épilogue de mon cru pour conclure parfaitement cette série. Épilogue que je vous laisse maintenant découvrir. Bonne lecture.  
PS : Je vous laisse devinez quelle musique j’ai écoutée pour écrire ?? 

Good Omens

L’ange Aziraphale faisait les cent pas dans sa bibliothèque en guettant l’arrivé de son taxi et de son chauffeur qui devait arriver d’ici quelques minutes. En pensant au voyage qu’il l’attendait, il poussa un profond soupir, car il devinait sans peine qu’il allait encore devoir bien s’accrocher à la portière pour supporter une nouvelle fois l’excentrique manière de conduire de Rampa. Aziraphale avait beau avoir dit et répété à son ami qu’il ne supportait plus sa vitesse excessive ni ses coups de volants intempestifs, le démon n’avait jamais tenu compte de ses nombreuses plaintes et avait continué de conduire sa voiture de cette manière si infernale qui agaçait tellement son passager.  
En y repensant, il se fit la réflexion que ce petit jeu soigneusement entretenu par les deux parties prenante, il fallait bien le préciser, était devenu aujourd’hui une bonne vielle habitude. Oui c’était bien ça, une habitude, un rituel, qui s’était instauré au fil des années et qui était devenu presque immuable. Le même schéma se répétait inlassablement chaque fois que l’ange montait dans cette mécanique roulante.  
Un jeu qui avait commencé par une banale dispute. Le motif de cette dispute, Aziraphale ne le connaissait que trop et pour cause, puisque c’était lui, qui l’avait involontairement lancé la toute première fois qu’il avait accepté de monter dans cette fichue voiture. A sa décharge, ce n’était pas sa faute, il s’était toujours montré méfiant envers les automobiles. Ces machines d’aciers si rapides et bruyantes, il n’avait jamais réussi à comprendre pourquoi les humains adoraient tant les conduire ni pourquoi certains allaient jusqu’à leur porter un intérêt voire un attachement presque viscéral.  
Aussi, dès le premier jour où il avait vu un Rampa pas peu fier débouler au volant de sa toute nouvelle acquisition, l’ange d’instinct s’était méfié de cette mécanique roulante. Son tout premier trajet dans cette voiture n’avait fait que confirmer sa défiance. Il avait alors eu le malheur de reprocher à son chauffeur sa manière de conduire pour le moins dangereuse puisque le démon affichait un royal mépris pour le code de la route et maniait son volant sans tenir compte ni des émotions de son passager ni de la sécurité des autres conducteurs. C’est ainsi que ce petit jeu entre eux avait commencé, car bien évidement Rampa pour agacer son passager, lors de ce premier voyage effectué ensemble, avait alors pris un malin plaisir à ne pas tenir compte de ses nombreuses plaintes et n’avait eu de cesse de lui vanter la solidité et la fiabilité de sa voiture. Une habitude qui perdurait depuis ce fameux trajet, avec chacun son rôle, le passager qui se plaignait et le chauffeur qui vantait les mérites de son véhicule.  
Parvenu à ce stade de ses réflexions, Aziraphale, toujours en train d’attendre son chauffeur également fâché avec les horaires, se prit à penser aux événements survenus dernièrement. Il se remémora avec précision ce qui s’était passé à la base aérienne. Surtout sa mémoire lui restitua très nettement l’arrivée plus que mémorable de Rampa dans sa voiture en feu.  
Un sacré exploit, c’était rien de le dire, car traverser un mur de flammes et conduire une voiture en feu, Aziraphale ne voyait personne d’autre que Rampa être capable d’un tel exploit.  
Plus important encore, il avait aussi pu constater ce jour-là que le démon n’avait finalement pas menti en parlant de la solidité de sa voiture. Juste après l’explosion l’ange avait alors pris conscience que la peine de son ami était sincère et traduisait mieux que des mots son profond attachement à sa voiture.  
La fierté légitime du propriétaire, un sentiment que Rampa avait toujours éprouvé pour sa voiture, et un sentiment qui avait toujours échappé à l’ange peu intéressé il faut bien le dire par toutes formes de mécaniques roulantes ou volantes. Cependant, d’avoir été le témoin de la destruction du fidèle moyen de locomotion de son ami et surtout d’avoir pu observé de visu la réaction de Rampa lui avait permis de mieux comprendre ce fameux attachement qu’éprouvait les humains envers ces fichues automobiles.  
Mieux encore, il ne l’avait jamais avoué à voix haute et encore moins à Rampa mais lui aussi s’était finalement habitué à cette voiture et avait même fini par apprécier ce moyen de locomotion. Mais ça c’était un secret qu’il gardait bien précieusement pour lui. Un petit secret sans malice mais qui lui avait permis de poursuivre un petit jeu qui avait commencé il y a bien longtemps. Alors, oui, cela lui avait fichu un sacré coup au moral cette explosion, car, il l’admettait bien volontiers, cette voiture était aussi particulière à ses yeux qu’elle ne l’était aux yeux de son propriétaire.  
Il n’avait guère eu le temps ce jour là de s’appesantir plus longuement sur ses émotions ayant malheureusement des soucis plus urgents à régler comme combattre les cavaliers de l’Apocalypse et empêcher la fin du monde mais à la vue de cette carcasse fumante, il n’avait pu s’empêcher de ressentir un réel sentiment de perte. Car la voiture avait constitué un élément clé de leur improbable amitié. Elle tenait une place à part entière dans ce petit jeu qui avait fini par devenir une bonne vielle habitude. Plus important encore, elle avait aussi joué son rôle dans cette tentative de fin de monde en prouvant sa résistance. Rampa avait raison sur un point, il ne serait jamais parvenu à un tel exploit avec un modèle plus récent, de cela, Aziraphale en était plus que convaincu. C’était déjà un vrai miracle que Rampa soit parvenu à la base aérienne à bord d’un modèle de collection dévoré par les flammes. D’ailleurs, Aziraphale, s’était depuis posé la question de savoir si son ami n’avait pas bénéficié d’un petit coup de main d’une Instance Supérieure pour ainsi parvenir sans encombres à destination en ayant sans mauvais jeu de mots un feu d’enfer aux fesses.  
Fort heureusement depuis l’Apocalypse avait été évitée et la fin du monde repoussée à une date ultérieure. Par ailleurs, l’ange et le démon s’était arrangé pour que leur camps respectifs leur fichent la paix pendant un bon bout de temps. Et chacun avait retrouvé ce qui était important pour lui, la bibliothèque pour Aziraphale, la voiture pour Rampa. Tout allait de nouveau de mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.  
Subitement, un coup de klaxon, arracha Aziraphale à sa rêverie. Sursautant brusquement, il s’assura d’un dernier coup d’œil que sa tenue ne comportait pas le moindre grain de poussière avant de sortir de sa boutique retrouver son chauffeur enfin arrivé. Après avoir salué Rampa et avant de s’installer à sa place habituelle, il laissa son regard s’attarder un instant sur la Bentley. C’était la première fois qu’il allait remonter à son bord après le retour à la normale des événements et il ne pouvait nier que ces retrouvailles lui faisait chaud au cœur même s’il redoutait toujours la manière de conduire de Rampa. Pourtant, il avait une nouvelle fois accepté de regrimper dans cette voiture tout ça parce après avoir sauvé le monde, il fut pris d’une soudaine et brusque envie d’aller manger des crêpes dans cette fameuse crêperie en France dont il gardait un si bon souvenir.  
Pour son malheur, l’ange fit part de son désir à Rampa et ce dernier sautant sur l’occasion lui proposa aussitôt d’y aller à bord de son précieux véhicule. Devinant que son ami mourrait d’envie de reprendre enfin le volant de sa voiture, il ne fut pas long à accepter sa proposition. Que ne ferait-il pas pour manger des crêpes ? Aziraphale ne le savait que trop, sa gourmandise le perdrait un jour.  
Et maintenant, plus question de faire marche arrière, il ne pouvait pas faire faux bond à son meilleur ami. Aussi, l’ange finit par s’arracher à sa contemplation et se décida enfin à rejoindre sa place tout en soupirant à l’idée de devoir une nouvelle fois s’accrocher à la portière. Ce qu’il ne manqua pas de faire juste après un démarrage infernal et bien dans le style de son chauffeur.  
D’accord, il n’avait plus aucun doute sur la solidité et la résistance de la voiture, elle avait gagné son respect depuis les derniers événements, mais après les premiers minutes passées dans un confortable silence, son esprit malicieux ne put résister à l’envie de reprendre une bonne vielle habitude. La tentation était vraiment trop grande. Aussi, jetant un coup d’œil amusé à son chauffeur, l’ange poussa un autre soupir. Un soupir de satisfaction cette fois-ci tout en reprenant avec grand plaisir son rôle habituel de passager plaintif puis il attendit avec impatience de voir Rampa reprendre son rôle de défenseur de sa Bentley. Ce que ce dernier ne tarda guère à faire. Les deux comparses partagèrent ensuite le même sourire complice savourant leur joie de pouvoir continuer leur petit jeu. Après tout, après avoir sauvé le monde, ils pouvaient bien se permettre de reprendre cette bonne vielle habitude, non ??

Ce que ni l’ange ni le démon ne savaient et ne pouvaient encore moins deviner c’était que quelqu’un d’autre avait surveillé, fort amusé, leur petit manège. Cette personne invisible et mystérieuse sourit tout en continuant son observation. C’était plus fort qu’elle, Elle n’avait eu de cesse depuis plus de 6 000 ans d’observer cette improbable amitié entre en ange et un démon.  
C’était là une de ses plus brillantes Idées et Elle reconnaissant volontiers que c’était autant sinon plus amusant à observer que cette chose que les humains appelait « télé ».  
D’ailleurs, Aziraphale, ne s’était pas trompé, Elle avait bien donné, ce fameux jour de l’Apocalypse, un petit coup de pouce à Rampa car autrement le démon ne serait jamais parvenu en un seul morceau à Tadfield, c’était matériellement impossible.  
Ne voulant surtout pas louper un nouvel épisode de ce qui était devenu sa propre série télé, cette amitié angelico-démoniaque, Elle était donc intervenue, oh juste très légèrement, en faisant en sorte de retarder l’explosion de la voiture après l’arrivée du démon à la base aérienne. Car sa curiosité éveillée, Elle n’avait put s’empêcher de regarder ce qui se passait sur Terre afin de s’assurer de la réalisation de ce Plan pour lequel Elle œuvrait depuis si longtemps.  
Mais les événements avaient pris subitement une autre tournure que celle initialement prévue ce qui avaient eu pour conséquence de modifier Son Plan.  
Tout compte fait, ce n’était pas si grave, puisque l’Apocalypse n’était que repoussée à une date ultérieure, le temps de concocter une autre fin de monde.  
En attendant, Elle allait pouvoir regarder de nouveaux épisodes de son Feuilleton Personnel. Encore une fois, Elle était d’accord avec Aziraphale,c’était vraiment bon de retrouver une bonne vielle habitude. 

Fin.  
Si vous avez aimé, merci de laisser un petit commentaire, cela fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
